


dima

by restliad



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Timeskip, Pre-Timeskip, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restliad/pseuds/restliad
Summary: Collection of drabbles around Dimitri/m!Byleth, as well as surrounding Blue Lions and co.  Spoiler warning to the end of Blue Lions route.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I haven’t written in years, so please pardon any mistakes. There could be potential spoilers to the end of the BL route, as well as major character deaths.

Inhale.

Byleth thought he found Dimitri’s cold, dead body on the top of that tower. 

Exhale.

Dimitri was alive, for what little that meant. 

Inhale.

Byleth had been asleep for five years. Five years, while the world burned.

Exhale.

Dimitri had been on the run. From all those who would hurt him, yes. But also all those who would help him. 

Inhale.

Byleth for the first time in a very long time, felt alone. Their father was dead. Sothis was gone. Dimitri had abandoned them.

Exhale.

Dimitri’s friends. Byleth’s students. They had returned, and they were willing to die.

Inhale.

Byleth had led their ragtag group of former students and teachers, and restored the monestary to a usable state. A base camp. Their home.

Exhale.

Dimitri would not stop until Byleth killed him, or he used his friends until their flesh had flayed from their bones. 

Inhale.

Byleth was already destined for death, but the students could still be saved. 

Exhale

The students didn’t want to be saved. They would be loyal to the end.

Inhale.

Dedue lived.

Exhale.

Rodrigue died.

Inhale.

“Professor.”

Byleth looked up at the man they would gladly go to hell for.

“Dimitri.”

Dimitri stared at the person who helped him return from the point of no salvantion. 

He knelt beside the professor, and pressed his hand against their cheek. Byleth did not dare move.

He softly placed a chaste, revernent kiss upon their forehead.

“Thank you, professor.”

Exhale.


	2. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri found him asleep, curled up in the seat of the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reimaginging if Dimitri’s the one who found Byleth post-timeskip.

Dimitri found him asleep, curled up in the seat of the throne. He didn’t know what exactly had led him here, into the holy tomb. But a strange feeling had called to him all the same, familiar and comforting.

He half-believed it was just another of his hallucinations, yet Dimitri couldn’t help but run to the sleeping man and fall to his knees before him. He carefully reached out a hand to the sleeping face, but paused, studying the face that had become so distant in his memories. 

The sleeping man let out a content sigh, and continued to breath. He was breathing. Gods, he was alive.

Dimitri carefully tucked a strand of hair behind Byleth’s ear, who unconsiously nuzzled against Dimitri’s hand. 

Byleth was real. 

Dimitri moved to shake him awake, demand answers, anything. But he aborted the movement and carefully thought. The serene scene would be broken the moment Byleth awakened. His life would return the pursuit of vengeance, no matter if Byleth joined him or rejected him. 

He wanted, for the first time in five long years, for this moment to last forever.

So, he rested his head on the seat of the throne, hand still gently cradling Byleth’s cheek. Dimitri closed his eyes, breaths evening, and he dreamed of times long lost. 

—-

Byleth awoke to a faint pressure on his cheek, and the sound of soft breathing. His eyes fluttered open, drowsily surveying his surroundings, for any enemies. At first, his eyes merely skipped over the figure resting by his side, but almost immediately returned to study the unfamiliar (but so familiar) man.

He moved to draw the Sword of the Creator, but noticed the color of his hair, the achingly familiar curve of the shoulder, the warmth in his hand. 

Byleth relaxed. He was safe. 

He pressed the hand on his cheek closer, a content sigh escaping his lips. Everything would be okay. 

Dimitri, although now looking so different, had found him.


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Annie,” Mercedes whisphered over the loud chatter of the dining hall. “Do you think perhaps Dimitri has a crush on our professor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a two hour car ride, and just word vomited so idk if anything makes sense but might as well contribute to the fandom ey

It all started with a passing observaion.

“Hey Annie,” Mercedes whisphered over the loud chatter of the dining hall. “Do you think perhaps Dimitri has a crush on our professor?”

Annette let out a confused huh, but sneakily glanced over to the duo sharing a meal on the far side of the dining hall. Dimitri and the professor were sitting a bit close, she supposed. In fact-was that a blush she saw on the prince’s cheeks as the professor revealed a rare smile? She didn’t think Dimitri could ever get flustered to blush, or that the professor would smile so lightly. In fact, Dimitri looked to be...stammering, an embarassed but pleased grin in his eyes as Byleth gave a small pat on his head for a job well done (Annette was a little jealous).

Whirling around with glee in her eyes, Annette grasped Mercedes’ hands firmly within her own and grinned. 

“Mercie, I think you are absolutely right. I have a plan.”

—-

Call him crazy but Byleth was pretty sure two of his students were stalking him. 

Byleth glanced over from his desk to the two girls who were hiding their stares rather poorly with some books (In fact, he was pretty certain Mercedes’ book was upside down).

He wasn’t certain what had brought this on, mentally attempting to go over anything he may have done in the past few days. Absentmindedly, he pat Dimitri on the head for another perfect score on the latest assignment, and moved on to the next student. 

If it was anything important, the girls would come to him in the future (he hoped). For now, Byleth would do his best to ignore their stares. Perhaps it was just a passing whim, and they would lose interest eventually?

It wasn’t meant to be. 

A week had passed, and then another, and then another. But the stares had not shown any signs of stopping. 

In fact, the staring group had grown into the entire class, minus one Dimitri. This was useful during lecture, although he could never be certain if they were actually paying attention, but even outside of class he could always feel the prick on the back of his neck signifying one or more of his children were stalking him again.

His own father had noticed and commented on the students frequently trailing him from room to room, once even calling them his little “cublings” (that’s not a real word, father).

“Y’know kid, I never thought you’d be able to win your cute little students over so fast.“ Jeralt grinned. “But you always suprise me, don’t you?”

He basked in the warm glow of approval from his father for a moment before reality came crashing back down, with the not-whisphers of his students coming from the bushes. 

“Hey don’t you think prof’s kind of cute smiling like that-“

“Shhh they’ll notice us watching!”

Geralt took an obvious side-glance to the loudly rustling bush before chuckling at the look of pure dismay on his kid’s face. He then sauntered off to his office, leaving Byleth to deal with the illogical behavior of his students.

Good god, what was Byleth going to do with these children?

—-

“Annette, I’d like to ask, why exactly are we stalking at our professor?”

Annette let out a high-pitched shriek before quickly covering her mouth, and making a hushing motion with her other hand. Ashe had snuck up behind her. In his arms was a basket of sweets, the promised delievery from Mercedes for the first step of their plan.

“Ashe!!! You brought the stuff, lovely!” She roughly pulled him down into the bushes beside her. “Look at Dimitri and the professor over there,” she gestured to the gazebo where they seemed to be having a plesant chat.

“Don’t they look cute together?”

“I...guess?” 

“We’re going to pass these sweets over to them so they have a bonding moment. You’re good at being sneaky right?”

“Oh uh, yes!”

“Then, go forth!”

“Wh-???!”

With an unexpectedly hard shove, Ashe was pushed out of the bushes into a closer bush to the gazebo. As Ashe looked back at Annette confusedly, she made a shooing motion with her hand and whipped out a pair of binoculars. 

Ashe shot her an exasperated glare, but carefully began to make his way over to the gazebo.

“Thank you for meeting with me professor.” That was Dimitri’s voice. 

“Mn.” The professor was eloquent as always. “What did you need?”

“I was attempting to ask you if you knew what had the rest of the class so...busy lately.”

“Ah...No idea.”

“I see their antics confuse even you professor. I’ve known half of them for most of my life and their actions are still unintelligible to me.”

“Hm.”

The conversation stalled there, but Ashe had finally arrived right behind the duo, and carefully placed the basket on the table before speedily shuffling away into the bushes.

“Did you hear that professor? In the bushes!”

“Dimitri. The table.”

“A basket? I wonder where this came from.”

As Ashe returned to Annette’s side, she gave him a high-five before passing him another set of binoculars.

Peering into them, Ashe saw a mystified expression on the professor and Dimitri’s face as they stared at rhe basket.

“There seems to be a note professor, here.” Dimitri passed a small pink slip to the professor and leaned closer to take a look.

The professor began to read aloud “From, the sweets fairy.”

The duo fell quiet, and Ashe snuck an exasperated glance at Annette who sheepishly shrugged.

“I suppose these are for us. Would...you join me for a cup of tea then, professor?”

“Ah. Yes.”

As the duo walked away, Annette gave Ashe another high-five that knocked him over.

—-

“Dedue we need to talk.” Dimitri strode forward with purpose into the training hall, gaze locked on his target.

“Ah, your highness,” Dedue turned immediately and bowed. “Of course, what do you require?” 

“It’s about your behavior around the professor. It is...puzzling.”

Dedue froze.

“I do not know what you mean.”

Placing a hand on his head, Dimitri let out a loud sigh. He leveled a piercing gaze into Dedue’s eyes, and scowled. 

“Don’t play dumb, I know you. Why are you acting so shifty around our professor?”

“I...”

“And you’ve been sneaking out at night, to the kitchens. Don’t think I can’t tell some of those sweets I’ve been finding are made by you.”

“Er-“

“And you’ve been doing nothing but stare for the past three weeks! I’d say you’re acting almost like a love-struck maiden if I didn’t know any better-“

“Your highness,” Dedue cut off the rant with a hasty wave of his hand. “I swear to you it is nothing of the sort.” 

“Then what in the name of the goddess is happening?”

Dedue shifted his eyes a little awkwardly, before pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“You should ask Annette or Mercedes.”

With that, he fled.

“DEDUE-!”

—-

“Professor I have come to a realization.” 

Dimitri sat in front of the desk in Byleth’s office, head resting on interlaced fingers, elbows on the table. He bit his lip, mulling over the correct words, making several attempts to speak but eventually huffing out a sigh of defeat.

Byleth looked up from his grading and cocked an eyebrow in question.

“I have a confession to make. You know how the class has been, erm, watching us for the past month or so?”

Byleth rolled his eyes in agreement and motioned for Dimitri to go on.

“Well, it seems they believe I have a crush on you, and have been scheming how to get us together.”

Dimitri placed his hands in his lap and awkwardly looked anywhere except at Byleth. 

“So these past few weeks of stalking were all my fault, my deepest apologies teacher.”

Dimitri then bowed his head, stubbornly looking at his hands. A blush had begun at the back of his neck, up to his ears, and if Byleth could see, Dimitri’s face would’ve been flushed red as well.

Byleth only made a humming noise of understanding, and placed the half-graded papers on his desk.

“Do you want to do something about it?” Byleth asked nonchalantly, although his stare betrayed his complete focus on his student. “I can talk to them if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Dimitri covered his face with his hands and groaned. His friends would likely stop if they asked, but that really wasn’t the problem.

“The thing is professor, I...”

Byleth’s eyes widened as he began to truly understand what was going on.

“Oh.”

“Indeed.”

“I’m sorry.”

Dimitri let out a half-hearted chuckle, and his shoulders slumped further. 

“It’s alright professor, I am certain it will go away by itself soon.”

Byleth shrugged, and reached over to pat his student on his head. Dimitri only flushed further and made a strange squeaking noise, before abruptly straightening and standing up from his seat.

“I will tell them to stop immediately myself, do not worry yourself professor. Thank you for hearing me out, I will...go!”

With that, he fled, an amused Byleth left behind him.


	4. Sothis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an ache in his chest, present even after five years of rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I’d be that guy who marries the thousand  
-year-old dragon loli, but man. Sothis was a great character, I wish she was present more in the routes.

There was an ache in his chest, present even after five years of rest. 

The voice in his head was gone, and Byleth felt the loss deeply. There would be flashes out of the corner of his eyes, and he would turn around expecting a familiar face, but it never was.

Sothis.

The Beginning.

Dimitri found him once, staring blankly at the wall she used to linger in his room. 

“Professor, are you alright?”

“She’s gone.”

“Who’s gone?”

Byleth merely shook his head, and held out a hand which Dimitri took. 

“You...you won’t leave, right?”

Dimitri looked at him, with pity in his eyes. He knelt down, and stared at Byleth’s torn expression.

“No, professor. I won’t leave you, ever again.”

Byleth sighed and closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth of their joined hands. He leaned forwards, chin resting on Dimitri’s shoulder, which is how they remained until Dedue found them.

Sothis was silent, and pieces of his heart left with her. 

But it would be alright.


	5. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps once a winter night, the Blue Lions migrated to the prince’s room, and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blease i just want them to b happy and safe and comfortable

Perhaps once a winter night, the Blue Lions migrated to the prince’s room, and slept.

It usually started with Sylvain. On the nights where the chill that blanketed the monastary rivaled the coldest of Faerghus, Sylvain would find himself slipping into Dimitri’s dim room, the fire always tended to by the ever dutiful Dedue. He would settle himself next to the bed, on the side closest to the crackling fire, promising to only stay a moment. Soon his heavy eyes would droop, the tension releasing from his shoulders, and he’d gently tip over to his side and curl into a gentle sleep. He’d unconsiously pull the blankets off the bed, and end up sprawled across the floor, dreaming. 

Then would come Felix, in search of Sylvain. He would never admit it, but he had gotten used to always spotting the man from the corner of his eyes, flirting with women or having a plesant dinner with their friends. Thus, whenever the man was gone for too long, Felix would wander the halls, looking for the bright shade of red that caused Sylvain to stand out in the crowd. Felix would end up in the dormitory eventually, looking through their rooms before spotting the sprawled figure. Felix would sigh, and contemplate waking Sylvain, but eventually he would grab the pillow from off the ruined bed, and be lured in to a warm early night, an escape from the winter chill. 

Ingrid was next, half-looking for her troublemakers, but also reluctant to return outside. The lions were used to the cold of course, but the weather at the monastary was usually so kind, their uniforms offered little protection. She’d see them unconsiously curled into each other and smile, rushing to get her own bedding. She’d then return, create a nest of blankets and pillows, and lie next to the duo, pulling up discarded blankets that fell off from Sylvain’s movements, or carefully sneaking a pillow under Felix’s head. Ingrid would watch her sleeping friends, the most peaceful they would be in a while, and drift off to sleep herself.

Mercedes and Annette were usually returning from baking warm treats, carrying pans with frozen fingers to share with the rest. Annette would have created another fire in the kitchen, which Mercedes would put out with a smile. They would chatter about how they hoped the others would like the cookies, and how cold the evening air was that chilled them to their bone. It would be Mercedes that interrupted Annette’s cheerful ramblings, as they walked past the prince’s room. Dimitri would be nowhere to be found of course, likely still in the training hall. But the childhood friends would be asleep in a pile, curled up next to a crackling fire. They’d step in for just a moment, they told themselves. Perhaps they would wake the others to share the cookies as well. However, as they warmed their hands by the fire, yawns would begin to escape their lips, rubbing their eyes as the chill left their bodies. Soon they would be warm and content, snacking on the cookies they brought, and eventually their hands would falter, their conversation slow, and their eyes shut. Annette and Mercedes would sleep, leaned against each other, with the others.

Ashe often returned from a productive trip to the library, a new fable clutched in his hands. He’d read a chapter already, devouring the stories of honorable knights gaining glory for their lords. Halfway through the next chapter he would pause, and think of how Ingrid would like the book, and rush around the monastary despite the cold nipping at his nose. He’d finally arrive at the dormitories after asking several students if they had seen Ingrid, finally gaining the right directions after several attempts. He’d rush up the stairs to where the nobles had their quarters, no hesitance to be seen due to his excitement. But when he reached Dimitri’s doorframe which was cracked open, he would pause and stare at the sight before him. The nest of blankets and pillows in the room could only be described as overwhelming, and there were several pans of cookies next to the lit fire place. The fire crackled gently, casting a warm glow to his sleeping friends’ faces, all lightened of stress and burdens. Ashe would wonder if he could enter, just for a moment, but his frozen nose would make the decision for him to sit next to the fire for just a moment. He’d fall victim to the sweet call of freshly baked cookies, carefully placing the book of fables down as he relaxed. The feeling finally returning to his body, Ashe would let out a sigh of contentment, and not realize how much time had passed since he had arrived. As the warmth seeped into his bones, Ashe would begin to droop, eyes flutter closed, and began to doze.

Dedue returned to Dimitri’s room, intent on restoking the fire after he was patiently chased away by the prince. The fire at this point was low, the embers glowling faintly as the chill began to creep back into the room. Dedue would stop at the threshhold, wondering if he would be welcome in such a sight. But Mercedes, awake at this point, would notice him and beckon him over. 

“Dedue! Would you like a cookie? Annie and I baked them earlier, I can assure you they are delicious!” Mercedes whisphered, a gentle smile on her face.

“I only came to stoke the fire for his highness,” Dedue replied. “But thank you for the offer.”

At this point Mercedes would gently coax him to stay as Dedue would bring the flames back to life. 

“It’s so cold outside, you should warm yourself up!”

Dedue in the end would reluctantly agree, and sit next to them while the fire roared. He would watch as Mercedes drifted back into gentle unconsiousness, his own eyelids unintentionally drifting shut. There he would sit, the man from Duscur, finally finding some measure of peace with those who fought with him. 

The last to find them would be the owner of the room himself, accompanied by a stern professor intent on seeing him to rest. 

“Professor please, I am only attempting to get some last-minute training in-“ 

He would stop his protests, the professor and house leader both studying at the scene in front of them. Sylvain would be sprawled across a frowning Felix, Ingrid tucked in between them. Mercedes and Annette would be curled next to each other, a blanket over their shoulders. Ashe would be close to the fireplace, arms holding a book close to his chest. And Dedue would be on the far side, a protector watching over them, although deep in sleep himself. 

The professor would be the first to move, a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder as he led the prince into the warm room. He would grab the last pillow off the bed, and sit Dimitri down next to Dedue, who would wake only for a moment to recognize Dimitri’s form before returning to his slumber. Dimitri would give a token of protest as the professor shoved the pillow into his chest, Byleth’s stare silently ordering Dimitri to be quiet and have some rest. Eventually Dimitri would comply, but with a condition.

“If i’m to stay, you must as well professor.”

Byleth would frown at that, but look into Dimitri’s pleading eyes before reluctantly agreeing. It was cold outside, and he had little want to step back into the chill.

The professor would settle himself next to the stuttering prince, leaning his head against Dimitri’s shoulder, and allow himself to fall into light slumber to the voice of a cooing goddess only he could hear. 

Quiet, easy breaths filled the small room, barely audible over the crackling fire, the only source of light in the dim room. The Lions were all in comfortable, easy rests, and Dimitri would soon follow suit, surrounded by his friends.


	6. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just think you’re cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason why recent chapters have included sleeping/falling asleep: i’m tired

Byleth careful ran his ringers through Dimitri’s freshly washed hair, marveling at it’s length and softness. The two of them had just exited the baths and returned to Dimitri’s room at the monastary, refreshed and ready for bed.

Byleth had sat on the edge of the bed, and Dimitri had come to sit between them, placing his head on Byleth’s lap.

“Mm?” Muttered Dimitri, leaning into Byleth’s touch, closing his eye. He turned and grasped Byleth’s other hand, bringing it close and nuzzling into it. 

Byleth chuckled, continuing to gently pet the man like an overgrown cat. 

“I just think you’re cute.”

Immediately Dimitri flushed, hiding his face with Byleth’s hand. Hearing Byleth’s increased chuckles however, he pouted and began to place kisses onto his lover’s palms. They traveled upwards to Byleth’s wrist, then elbow, up to his shoulder as Dimitri rose to his knees. Finally Dimitri trailed kisses across Byleth’s collarbone, up his neck, and paused before he reached Byleth’s lips. 

Here Byleth raised a brow. “Mm, not going any further?” He teased, scritching Dimitri behind an ear. 

Dimitri growled, his flush only growing more pronounced, and leaned forward. He captured Byleth’s lips in a suprisingly gentle kiss, pushing him down onto the bed. 

There they remained, exchanging sweet kisses as night fell, until restful sleep came to claim them.


	7. Burrito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth blearily glared at the scowling man, and childishly stuck his tounge out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s ooc for Byleth but I couldn’t get snarky Byleth out of my head so. 
> 
> It’s almost like when Byleth and Sothis fused, some of her personality began to leak into Byleth. Kind of a coping mechanism in a way, for him to rely on when he doesn’t know what to do but he thinks Sothis will.

“If I were sane, I suppose I would have left you the day we met again.”

Byleth bonelessly slumped against Dimitri’s legs as he fiddled with the edge of the blue cloak, paying no mind to a growl of warning. 

“Leave.”

“Taking to your professor so rudely, who do you think you are?”

Dimitri gave a slight kick to Byleth’s side, causing him to slump over the other direction onto the floor. Byleth blearily glared at the scowling man, and childishly stuck his tounge out.

“This is exactly what I mean. Would a sane man stick with someone who treats them like this? I think not.”

“If you don’t like it, kill me.”

“I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve told me that at this point. Ten? Twenty?”

Byleth grabbed the edge of the cloak that fell near him, and draped it over his body in a blanket-like fashion. Dimitri glared harder, but made no move to stop him.

“I miss the old Dimitri.”

“The old Dimitri you knew is dead.”

Rolling until Byleth rolled into Dimitri’s legs, Byleth nuzzled into the cloak burrito he had made for himself and let out a content sigh.

“It’s been a week since we reuinited, Dima.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What do you want for dinner today? I think they’re serving potato soup again.”

Dimitri remained silent as Byleth continued to prattle on, filling the quiet cathedral with meaningless words. 

Just another day.


	8. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you even listening to me?” Sothis demanded in the back of Byleth’s mind. “I said, climbing on students is not a good past time, no matter the reason!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bylad in my mind is closer to Bylass’s height, mostly bc I’m shorter than both of them sad yeet.

The habit began not even a month into the school year year. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Sothis demanded in the back of Byleth’s mind. “I said, climbing on students is not a good past time, no matter the reason!”

“Excuse me professor,” came an awkward squeak from beneath Byleth. Byleth was currently crouched on top of a solid surface, staring at a small nook in the ceiling that housed a cat and her kittens. He cooed.

Mercedes and Annette came from behind the corner and froze, staring. Byleth paid them no mind, trying to regain his balance on the now squirming surface.

“Your highness, I must insist you eat something-hm.” That would be Dedue. Dedue was decent with kittens...right?

Byleth stared down at the large man, and handed him a kitten to hold which Dedue accepted.

“Kitten,” Byleth stated, a nod punctuating the kitten’s meow. 

A hand hesitantly tapped his right foot, and Byleth looked down at his human perch.

“?”

“Forgive me professor, but could you please rest your feet elsewhere? My shoulders are a little sore.”

Byleth hummed and moved to sit properly on Dimitri’s shoulders, losing a little bit of height as he sat from a standing position. 

“That...wasn’t quite what I had in mind but it’s better. Thank you professor.”

Byleth absentmindedly pat Dimitri’s hair as he continued to stare bright-eyed at the kittens.

He lifted another and handed it to Mercedes.

Sothis sighed.


	9. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Professor,” Mercedes hesitantly called. “You aren’t supposed to eat flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a healthy build-up of not m!Byleth/Dimitri porn burning holes in my notes and not sure what to do with them. I guess I could make another drabble collection?

There was a red rose on his desk when he arrived.

His students, all watching quietly but intently from their desks, giggled as he cautiously poked at the petals. Using his thumb and index finger, Byleth gingerly picked it up and held to at eye-level. 

Red. Soft. Looked freshly picked this morning.

He stuck it in his mouth.

A range of gasps escaped from his students who watched dumbstruck as their professor ate a flower whole.

“Professor,” Mercedes hesitantly called. “You aren’t supposed to eat flowers.

Byleth stared at her with a deer-in-headlights look, and carefully pulled out the unharmed but a little more wet rose, placing it gingerly on the table. He looked away, hands clapsed behind his back like a child who had done something wrong, and refused to make eye-contact with anything but the wall.

“There’s a note on the table too prof, you should read...it?” Sylvain hestiantly suggested, a disbelieving smile pulling at his lips. 

Felix snorted.

Byleth slowly looked downwards back at the desk, spotting said note among his papers. He hesitantly picked it up, opening the envelope to pull out a floral-scented paper. 

Professor, please consider joining me for tea sometime. 

Thank you. -Dimitri

Dimitri, from his seat right at the front, groaned and placed his head in his hands. 

Dedue sighed.


	10. Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is salvation for people like him, chained to the dead and their whims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee, BE route since i finished it a few days ago

It is raining, and Dimitri dies in his arms. His eye has fluttered shut, his breaths evening into nothing. Blood pools underneath him from the sword that is buried within his chest.

“Professor.” Edelgard places a hand on Byleth’s shoulder, offering any small amount of comfort she can. But she is different, always looking forward to the utopia she wishes to create, and can never linger too long on the past, can never allow herself to remain chained in the present. 

Byleth swallows a sob that threatens to escape his lips, as he stares down at Dimitri, who is slowly slipping into Death’s gentle embrace. Dimitri is Edelgard’s foil, willingly allowing his life to be dictated by the past, unable to look into a future that may be more horrific than his present.

Death is salvation for people like him, chained to the dead and their whims. Their vengeful whisphers echo from beyond the grave, tormenting them in his every waking moment. 

Byleth knows this, and yet. He cannot help but wish Dimitri had stayed for just a moment longer.

Byleth hunches over Dimitri’s head in his lap, shoulders shaking from repressed sobs. The blood of his former students have and will coat Byleth’s hands. He hates himself for it, but he cannot allow anyone else to kill in his place. 

The rain is lightening into a soft drizzle. Edelgard has left. Dimitri is a cooling corpse.

Byleth imagines that he can almost hear Dimitri’s laughter, somewhere off far, far in the distance. A place where the burden on Dimitri’s shoulders have lightened, the shadows that haunt his every footsteps have left him, and there is life in his eyes.

Somewhere.


	11. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness begins on the tip of his nose, a strange squeeze that brings tears to his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing angst is pretty cathartic

Sadness begins on the tip of his nose, a strange squeeze that brings tears to his eyes. They fall delicately, reminescent of fox rain, a herald for the coming storm.

There is a tightness around his unbeating heart that makes him gasp in pain, falling to his knees as he hunches over, clutching his chest. A broken sob tears itself out of his lungs as he tries to calm his shaking, forehead pressed to cold stone. 

The man in front of him makes no noise, frozen as he watches the former light of his life break into a million pieces. He is tempted to reach out, help put the pieces together again. But he doesn’t think he deserves to be that person, not anymore.

Byleth’s soft cries echo throughout the tower, the cries of a man who has lost time, who has realized the world has left him behind. He will not sleep in the coming days, haunted by a fear that he will once again fall asleep, and awaken to an unfamiliar world populated by unfamiliar faces.

He mourns the loss of his father, his mother, his best friend. He mourns the time he has lost, the people he never met, and what has become of the children he had helped raise.

His biggest failure rests in front of him, staring at Byleth with a single icy eye. Byleth cannot bring himself to look Dimitri in the eye, afraid of what he will find.

Eventually his cries fade into silence, and the tears that seemed endless begin to dry. He is curled into himself on the floor, clutching what remains of his coat around his shoulders. He stares blankly ahead, his mind empty of all thoughts except for a lingering, muted grief. 

Dimitri is still there. He has not left.

Byleth is pulled into a hesitant embrace, settled in Dimitri’s lap, his unseeing gaze tucked into the crook of Dimitri’s neck. 

Dimitri’s cloak is wrapped around their shoulders.

They breathe.


End file.
